Talk:Constitution class sets
Inserted from Talk:Constitution class Split suggestion This is a preemptive split suggestion and very much against my grain, as I am sure one will be made in the near future, but even I have to admit that the BGinfo is now overshadowing the in-universe article it is supposed to be in the first place. What I suggest is a split into the real world article, Constitution class interior sets, containing all under the current heading Interiors. Why not just the Bridge section, you might ask? For one, it is not a "natural" split, very much open to subjective interpretation, an arbitrary one if you will. I endeavor a "natural" split along the natural lines, like the earlier Constitution class model or Constitution class decks splits. Secondly, while the bridge section is, as it stands now, quite overriding, much, if not as exhaustively, can still be said of the other sets as I've noticed, the engineering set in particular,. Splitting it off into a separate "Set" article allows for further additions.--Sennim (talk) 23:10, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Drop "interior", so it would be Constitution class sets, since non-interior sets were made, though not for this class based on what I remember, and the naming should be consistent with any future pages. - 02:55, November 8, 2014 (UTC) I can surely live with that--Sennim (talk) 11:07, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Support for a split to "Constitution class sets". --Pseudohuman (talk) 22:56, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Citations needed The following notes have been in the article without citation for a few months now. Removed here pending citation: * One issue with the bridge design is the single offset turbolift. The location does not line up with the ''Enterprise model, which shows a turbolift alcove directly behind the main bridge. According to Jefferies, this offset placement was necessary to allow characters to walk onto the bridge and photographed without being blocked by actors sitting in the command chair.'' * Jefferies also mentioned that Spock's sensor hood is a tip of the hat to early RADAR used by World War II battleships. Ambient room light would wash out the weak signals of early RADAR imagery, so hoods were used to cover RADAR screens. Because modern RADAR imagery is brighter, viewing hoods are no longer needed. * William Shatner, director on , had been so impressed with Herman Zimmerman's work on ''The Next Generation as production designer that he hired Zimmerman to upgrade the Enterprise interiors for the film. Hence, the upgraded bridge from the movie resembles the bright atmosphere portrayed in The Next Generation. For , however, the bridge was once more redesigned to reflect director Nicholas Meyer's more militaristic approach on Star Trek.'' –Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Citation found for note 3--Sennim (talk) 10:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Refit bridge - multiple sets? Mystery Throughout this website, there is inconsistency about Trek V. Between This article, Battle Bridge, and , if not others, some pages suggest the prior bridge was damaged by weather BEFORE TrekV shot, or AFTER TrekV shot. Other sources suggest TNG reuses made the set non-usable for the film. It's suggested Herman Zimmerman was brought on for VI because they needed to rebuild the bridge and he had already redesigned the bridge for V. That story wouldn't make sense if the bridge was destroyed before TrekV. Observationally, the TrekV and TrekVI bridges have a lot of similarities, while the TrekIV and TrekV bridges are very different. This might imply that the rebuild might have been more likely pre-TrekV, but not for certain. There is a separate issue though. TrekV shot in late 1988, wrapping in December. The Trek film bridges all feature surrounding workstations, generally with a shallow overhang featuring lighting leading up to a domed ceiling. The early TNG uses (first battle bridge, Stargazer) clearly match the TrekIV bridge, including the silver metallic dividers around the outer walls and the Stargazer even including the same graphics. For the USS Lantree in Unnatural Selection, they seem to have redressed the battle bridge main viewer as the "back" of that ship's bridge. That episode was, interestingly, shot at the same time as TrekV (seemingly in late November or early December 1988). The TrekV bridge looks very little like the Battle Bridge. The viewer, for example, is entirely different and much larger. The battle bridge was also made much smaller than the original bridge - it only utilized the command area and the back wall/walkway - not the full circle. The next time we see this set seems to be in Measure of a Man which filmed in either December 1988 (as TrekV was wrapping up) or January 1989 (just two eps after Unnatural Selection). In that episode, it appears as the 'courtroom'. It is clearly the battle bridge set, at least in part - it includes the rounded-corner battle bridge viewer with similar smaller rectangle screens coming out of the sides, and it includes the standing control panels on the outer walkway with the same red handrail in front. However, a whole new back wall appears to have been created that includes lighted trapezoid sections above eye level. It no longer has an overhead lighting lip just above head level with a domed roof just above that. It is now significantly taller. It also no longer has the rounded metallic dividers around the perimeter, but instead has non-metallic straighter dividers with hard angles. I wonder if the original back wall and/or ceiling was used for TrekV without using the rest of it, but it's unclear. Maybe they just wanted a new wall so the court wouldn't look as "bridgey". It then appeared again in Pen Pals as a geology lab, Samaritan Snare as the operating room and in The Emissary as a tactical room. The first time it appears as a bridge again is in Peak Performance (1989 - post TrekV). This version was then used with the same trapezoids as the EntC in Yesterday's Enterprise (1990), and as the Bozeman in Cause and Effect (1992) and various other rooms not mentioned in this article (the brig, possibly in the Hunted and definately in I Brog, the Booby Trap holo-simulation, etc..) This is after Star Trek VI, when the bridge looks nothing like this trapezoidal room. This suggests to me that they did not go back to the TNG set for that film (and maybe not even for Trek V). That would suggest two separate sets split off at that point. But then we later see bridges that look closer to the TrekVI bridge - like the Emissary Saratoga which has a similar shaped lights over the rear walls to the TrekVI Excelsior. The ceiling height has come back down. Is this still the battle bridge redress, or are we now looking at a TrekVI redress or even a new set? Similar for the Enterprise B and other fuller bridges like the Prometheus. 06:35, August 25, 2019 (UTC) :You're right and I've been aware of this for quite some time now, but haven't gotten around to fix it yet; the original one was indeed destroyed by weather after the bridge scenes for "V" were shot and a new one needed to be build for "VI" (where it was ironically first filmed as the Excelsior bridge), hence the new E-D battle bridge – and the new set reuses afterwards for that matter. Okuda mentioned the weather incident in his text commentary for the "V"-special edition DVD, but ''failed'' to mention that it occurred after the bridge scenes were shot, hence the confusion here among MA editors. The "VI" theme issue of Cinefantastique has other production staffers confirm the matter, but like I said, I haven't gotten around to fix it yet...--Sennim (talk) 08:59, August 25, 2019 (UTC) :Update Issue addressed in article--Sennim (talk) 09:59, February 19, 2020 (UTC)